When people is not always available in an area which needs surveillance against intrusion of outsiders, an intrusion detection system is installed and operated. A general intrusion detection system is provided by installing sensors such as a sound sensor, a door sensor, a shutter sensor, a heat ray sensor, an infrared ray sensor and the like or using a surveillance system using images such as a closed circuit television and the like. The intrusion detection system determines whether an intrusion occurs through sensors and notifies a user and staff of a control center of information such as an alarm and the like when it is determined that the intrusion occurs to allow the user to respond to an intrusion situation.
Meanwhile, a case in which sensors used in the intrusion detection system malfunction, determine an intrusion state, and give a false report to the user and staff of the control center occurs sometimes. For example, in the case of an infrared sensor and a heat ray sensor configured to determine whether an intrusion occurs by sensing infrared heat generated by an intruder, infrared heat generated by not only people but also animals such as rats, cats, dogs and the like is sensed and it is determined as intrusions, thereby giving false reports to users and staff of the control center. Unnecessary consumption of human resources may occur due to the false report.
Accordingly, an intrusion detector capable of precisely sensing whether an intruder intrudes and giving a report on occurrence of intrusion to staff of the control center is necessary. Also, an intrusion system capable of reducing the number of false reports made by an intrusion detector.